Parenthèse irréelle
by Resli
Summary: Mais pourquoi L entraîne-t-il Raito si soudainement dans une pièce à l'abri des regards ? Le détenteur de la Death Note en est persuadé : son plus grand secret, le mieux gardé entre tous, a été découvert. Et peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout à fait tort...


**Les personnages de L (ou Ryuzaki) et Raito (ou Light) Yagami ainsi que la Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime, j'ai nommé Tsugumi Ōba. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

_ Ce pe__tit jeu a assez duré_, songea-t-il distraitement. _Il m'a percé à jour, c'en est fini de Kira et de cette mascarade. Cette fois-ci, je le sens dans son attitude, il _sait _réellement quelque chose._ Bizarrement, ces pensées ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à Raito, il sentait simplement une profonde résignation s'emparer de lui, engourdissant ses membres. Ou peut-être était-ce la fatigue des journées précédentes cumulée à la froideur que dégageait la pièce où L venait de le pousser quelques minutes auparavant qui lui faisait ressentir cette étrange léthargie. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau qui se dressait petit à petit dans son imagination et qui allait se dérouler, il n'en doutait pas, sous ses yeux de manière imminente, un point dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'utilité. « Si tu veux me confondre, pourquoi m'emmener dans cette endroit isolé au lieu de le faire devant tout le monde ? » laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure presque inaudible, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune détective qui, à l'opposé de lui, venait d'activer le radiateur, sa douce chaleur commençant lentement à se répandre dans le salon sobrement meublé où ils se trouvaient. L n'était cependant pas sourd et il releva la tête, son expression à la fois perplexe et impassible habituelle plantée sur le visage.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- En effet, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené ici.

- Parce que tu as quelque chose à me dire, il me semble.

L'intonation qu'il employa retint Raito, qui était pourtant prêt à se lancer dans un discours qu'il savait aussi désespéré qu'inutile pour se disculper des crimes dont il allait être accusé. L'inflexion de sa voix était... déroutante. Il n'avait pas utilisé le ton plein de sous-entendus qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'ils discutaient de Kira. Ici, ses paroles étaient sérieuses sans pour autant sembler dissimuler un double-sens et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il pouvait y répondre sans crainte que ce qu'il dise ne se retourne contre lui car elles étaient dénuées de malice. Raito fronça les sourcils. S'agissait-il d'un nouveau stratagème de la part de son rival ? Face au regard empli d'interrogations de son interlocuteur, L consentit à l'éclairer.

- Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué les œillades que tu me lances à la dérobée dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

Raito dut faire un effort surhumain pour faire refluer le rouge qui tentait de lui monter aux joues. En cet instant, il aurait presque préféré être pris et jeté en prison plutôt que de devoir affronter les puits de noirceur indéchiffrables qu'étaient les iris de L. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il avait prévu des réparties cinglantes pour n'importe quelle situation excepté celle-ci, jugeant tellement improbable que le jeune homme se rende compte de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur lui, totalement fou qu'ils en viennent un jour à mettre cela sur le tapis.

- Tu ne dis rien pour une fois, cela ne te ressemble pas, observa le détective avec détachement.

Eh oui, Kira le magnifique, le sauveur de ce monde, le Dieu parmi les hommes, le détenteur d'un pouvoir sans limite, celui qui pouvait décider de la vie ou de la mort de quiconque lui révélait son nom, n'avait pas été épargné par ce qu'il nommait en son for intérieur « les foudres de l'amour ». Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait telle une lycéenne bouche bée face au chanteur qu'elle idolâtre depuis ses cinq ans et qui se présente enfin face à elle en chair et en os.

- Aurais-je tapé juste ? insista L en s'approchant.

S'il n'avait été acculé au mur, Raito aurait reculé. S'il avait pu être immatériel, il serait passé au travers sans hésiter. Garder son aplomb lorsqu'il mentait à longueur de journée à propos de son identité ne lui posait aucun problème, jouer ce rôle avait fini par faire partie de son quotidien. Toutefois, certains sujets se devaient d'être exempts de mensonge quand on les abordait. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rire au nez de L en feignant de trouver ses paroles ridicules alors, à défaut de mieux, il grimaça et répondit :

- Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? Tu sais très bien que tu as raison, tu n'aurais pas lancé cette affirmation tout à l'heure dans le cas contraire.

Le jeune détective était à présent à quelques pas de Raito. À cette distance, il pouvait aisément voir les cernes grisâtres qui formaient une paire inséparable avec ses yeux, ces grands yeux dont la pupille se fondait dans l'iris, qui semblaient être en permanence en train d'examiner leur environnement et de noter chaque information intéressante s'y rapportant dans son esprit au capacités illimitées. Comment faire pour ne pas tomber sous le charme de la seule personne sur cette planète qui pouvait prétendre égaler son intelligence ? Cependant, il doutait que ce qu'il ressentait soit partagé, c'est pourquoi il reprit d'un voix qui avait du mal à contenir son acerbité :

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas de ce bord-là, alors je te saurai gré de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire.

- Et si je te disais que c'est réciproque, que ferais-tu ?

Raito croyait rêver. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se retenait de laisser éclater ses sentiments, tant à cause de la guerre que L et lui se livraient et de son plan qui ne pouvait échouer si près du but que pour son père, qu'il ne souhaitait pas mêler à ses histoires de cœur et à sa vie privée. Et là, son rival, la personne qui le pourchassait sans relâche depuis des mois, se présentait face à lui le plus naturellement du monde et lui annonçait comme si c'était une évidence que son amour n'était peut-être pas si à sens unique qu'il ne le pensait. Reprenant doucement contenance après la surprise des premiers instants, il planta son regard dans celui du détective, dans l'espoir vain d'y lire une quelconque indication quant à ses pensées ou une étincelle d'indice quant à la marche à suivre.

- Je te demanderais probablement en bégayant si tu te moques de moi ou si tu es sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, je suis sérieux.

Ces six mots avaient étés soufflés en un murmure, mais L était à présent si proche que Raito les avait perçus distinctement, il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Comment aurais-je pu ne pas tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un qui m'égale intellectuellement ?

Ce n'était pas le possesseur de la Death Note qui venait de faire cet aveu pour le moins inattendu mais bien L qui, continuant sur sa lancée, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'un Raito ébahi aux yeux écarquillés. Il s'envola aussi vite qu'il était venu, provoquant chez le jeune homme une pointe de déception. La situation devenait de plus en plus irréelle au fil des minutes. Et pourtant, la respiration de L allant se perdre dans sa nuque, parfaitement tangible, lui indiquait le contraire. Un sourire inquiétant se forma sur ses lèvres.

- C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand Kira soit capable de tels sentiments, encore moins à mon égard.

Au moment précis où le détective termina sa phrase, Raito fit un bond de côté avec une vivacité qui l'étonna lui-même et alla se camper au milieu de la pièce, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

- Je ne suis pas Kira, je te l'ai déjà dit assez souvent, je n'ai rien à voir avec cet homme. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton unique suspect et que ton enquête patine que cela t'autorise à jouer avec moi de la sorte.

Mais ses paroles sonnaient faux et son plaidoyer n'avait rien de convaincant. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été innocent, cela n'en aurait pas été un... Toutefois, L ne se démonta pas, il s'avança vers lui, adoptant volontairement une démarche nonchalante et, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il plaça sa bouche à côté de son oreille pour chuchoter :

- Inutile de nier une nouvelle fois. Je suis las de tout cela. Je sais que c'est toi depuis le premier instant où je t'ai aperçu, c'était si évident. Et sais-tu pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Je pense que tu as assez de jugeote pour le deviner...

- J'aimerais entendre la raison de ta bouche.

- Ne trouves-tu pas que ce genre de déclaration a beaucoup plus de saveur lorsque ces trois mots ne sont pas prononcés ?

Complètement déconfit, Raito s'adossa au dos d'un fauteuil et se laissa glisser à terre. En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, il venait de découvrir que les deux informations qu'il tenait le plus à garder secrètes ne l'avaient jamais été. En rentrant dans ce salon mal éclairé, il avait senti que son destin était scellé même s'il avait refusé d'y croire. Il n'aurait pas dû.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

L s'accroupit dans cette position bizarre qui le caractérisait et était censée l'aider à mieux réfléchir, le torse à moitié appuyé sur les genoux et la tête légèrement en avant.

- Rien.

- Tu veux dire que je vais continuer de tenter de te berner et que toi tu vas feindre de chercher Kira comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Exactement.

- C'est risible...

Le détective se pencha, posant en un mouvement son front contre celui de Raito et sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Je sais.

Et, tendrement, comme pour se délecter de ce moment qui, ils en étaient conscients, n'était qu'une parenthèse éphémère au centre de la dureté de leur existence, ils se laissèrent emporter par un long baiser enivrant.

Les mots n'avaient à présent plus aucune utilité, ils n'auraient fait que briser la magie de cet instant hors du temps que les deux hommes auraient tant voulu voir s'éterniser, s'étirer jusque dans les tréfonds de l'infini. Raito avait prévu de façonner une nouvelle humanité exempte de crime à sa manière et il ne permettrait à rien de se mettre en travers de ses projets, fut-ce son propre amour, il était allé trop loin pour abandonner alors que le dénouement de cette histoire arrivait à grands pas. L, lui, n'avait que l'ombre de preuves, rien qui soit assez tangible pour l'arrêter et il était totalement impensable qu'il ne s'allie à un meurtrier, fut-ce par amour, la loi et son code moral le lui interdisaient formellement.

- Crois-tu que, dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait été possible ?

Pour toute réponse, les doigts fins et pâles du détective caressèrent délicatement la joue du jeune homme. Tous deux étaient persuadés de la justesse de leurs idéaux mais cela ne les empêchait pas de leur laisser un goût amer au fond de la gorge et un regret ineffaçable au fond de leurs cœurs.

Dans la pénombre, leurs fronts collés, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils profitaient de cet unique moment de bonheur illusoire avant de devoir s'en de retourner à la noirceur de leurs vies et leurs tourments.


End file.
